The invention relates to a wear element for components subject to abrasive influences for use in an area of a receiving element for bulk material, the wear element comprising: a one-piece molded body comprising a wear-resistant alloy, wherein the molded body has no planar surface.
Generally known are wear elements consisting of a basic body (weldable base material) with a hard wear layer welded onto it. Components of this type have the disadvantage of having a soldering joint between the basic body and the wear layer. Pulse-type stresses during the operational state can be absorbed only with limitation, thereby resulting in a limited service life for the receiving element for bulk material, which is provided with the wear element. When using such wear elements in the area of radii, only extremely small units can be welded on, which increases the time expenditure and is also tied to increased costs.
German patent document DE 201 05 994 U1 discloses an armor-plating for a surface subject to wear, consisting of a structured surface with thereon embodied pockets for accommodating the material acting upon the armor-plating, so as to form an autogenous wear protection. The armor-plating in this case consists at least in some sections of a connected and essentially homogeneous body, with respect to its mechanical load characteristics, and therein formed pockets that are open toward the outside. Concrete areas of use are defined as excavator buckets, mining equipment and roller presses. Correspondingly shaped hard inserts are fitted into the different pockets, which can optionally be embodied differently, wherein the basic body is connected through welding with the respective component. Components of this type are expensive to produce and accordingly are tied to high costs. With respect to the outer geometry, it is difficult to provide these components in the area of radii.
German patent document DE 20 2004 003 910 U1 discloses a gripping tool, preferably a multiple-bowl gripper comprising at least one gripper bowl with at least one prong. At least one wear element is arranged on the at least one gripper bowl, such that the main area of wear is covered by the at least one wear element. The wear elements are embodied as circular segments and enclose the rounded areas of the gripper bowl, which are subject to the wear.
French patent document FR 2 304 021 discloses a wear element, which can be fitted onto components subject to wear and located on a construction machine. The wear element is embodied in the manner of a shield, consisting of high-strength steel and can be connected at least around its circumference to the respective surface. The shield surface is provided with a convexity, such that the circumference of the shield is embodied cone-shaped or polygonal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,508 describes a replaceable wear element, which can be positioned in the edge regions of an excavator bucket. By using defined locking elements, the respective wear element is positioned in the respective area of use, such that it can be replaced following the wear with a different type of wear element.